


What Will Happen Next?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol yawns and rolls onto her side. She’s warm and comfortable, and is really dreading the alarm that’s due to go off in about five minutes time. She keeps her eyes closed, but she can feel the dense warmth of the person next to her, and she smiles to herself, rolling a little tighter in against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will Happen Next?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/gifts).



> Title taken from _I Don't Wanna Know_ by New Found Glory

Carol yawns and rolls onto her side. She’s warm and comfortable, and is really dreading the alarm that’s due to go off in about five minutes time. She keeps her eyes closed, but she can feel the dense warmth of the person next to her, and she smiles to herself, rolling a little tighter in against them.

Leonard makes a little sound, half way between a sigh and a grunt, and Carol just smiles, teeth and all. She opens her eyes and just stares at the man beside her. She presses her lips against his naked bicep and just breathes against his skin. Leonard doesn’t move, just carries on dreaming, a permanent scowl on his face, his brow furrowed.

There’s a ray of light, just escaping through the blinds and landing on Leonard’s chest, and Carol gently strokes her hand up his arm, dancing her fingers delicately onto his chest. She’s never been the type of girl that was into ‘manly men’, never cared much for muscles or anything of the sort. However, she can’t deny that there is almost nothing more comforting than stroking her fingers through the soft, dark hair on Leonard McCoy’s chest. He’s not too bulky, not a body builder by any means, but he’s got all the right muscles in all the right places, and Carol loves it. She’s never been shallow or cared about a person’s looks, but if she’s honest, she’s a little blown away by the handsome man she’s been waking up to for the past few weeks.

Leonard makes another half grunt in his sleep, his eyebrows furrowing deeper, and Carol holds back a giggle. She feels like a school girl, still excited by an attractive boy being interested in _her_ (and let’s be honest, that _never_ happened to her in high school. Ever.). 

Carol presses a little tighter against her boyfriend, eyes closed and just stroking his chest with her finger tips. She presses her lips against his skin, over and over. 

In just over a week they’ll both be on board the newly refurbished Enterprise, and whilst she’s excited to be on the crew (legally, this time), Carol’s also a little terrified. It’s not that she isn’t cut out for the job, far from it, and it’s not that she’s scared of being in space for a whole five years. In fact, Carol isn’t completely sure what it is that’s she’s scared of. 

Maybe it’s that she won’t have anywhere to run to when she needs to get away. Maybe it’s the idea of being on board a ship that was destroyed by her own father, having to work alongside people still grieving for the loss of friends and family. Maybe it’s the fact that she’s a little overwhelmed by the fact she’s more or less going to be living with her boyfriend.

And that’s probably it, really. Okay, so they’ll have their own quarters, of course, but what about when things get more serious? What about when people expect them to move into the one set of quarters? What if Leonard wants to move into the one quarters? What if they have an argument? Where will either of them run to when they want to get away? What if--

Leonard grunts again and open his eyes. He scowls a little deeper before he turns his head to look at Carol. As soon as their eyes meet the scowl disappears, and that’s when Carol gets the answer to all her ‘what ifs’.

“What’re you smiling about?” Leonard yawns, and he lifts his arm up to pull Carol in closer.

Carol just grins and shakes her head, press a kiss to his jaw before closing her eyes and waiting for the damn alarm to go off.


End file.
